Night Out With Marceline
Two years have passed since Finn and Jake defeated The Lich, making Finn fifteen years old. He started wearing blue jean pants, but kept his awesome hat. He did start showing off a tuff of his blonde hair. His height also grew. He was almost as tall as Bubblegum and Marceline, when she wasn't floating that is. Nothing changed much in the two adventurer's lives though; they kept saving princesses from the big nerd the Ice King, had their jam sessions with Marceline, and went on adventures to their hearts content. And Finn still "likes" Bubblegum. The bubblegum princess was five years older than Finn, but he didn't care; she was the sweetest, cutest, and most thoughtful person he ever encountered. Too bad two years ago, she thought of him as a silly boy. Well, now that Finn was fifteen, he was hoping she wouldn't see him as a silly boy anymore, but something more. Tonight, Finn plans on confessing his feelings for Princess Bubblegum, hoping she'll say 'yes' to dating him. Jake is seen sitting on the couch playing Beemo. Finn climbs down the ladder holding a box of chocolates and some flowers. Jake takes a quick glance over at him, noticing his held items. "Going somewhere?" the dog asks, returning his eyes to the game. "Yup, I'm heading over to the Candy Kingdom to finally tell Princess Bubblegum how I feel about her," says Finn, a confident look on his face. "I think she all ready knows how you feel about her man. Remember when she was thirteen and that lemon dude took over the kingdom, causing her to turn eighteen again." "Well, she doesn't seem to remember anything about us dating. So I'm gonna go for it; wish me luck," he says, rushing out the door. "Good luck dude!" Jake calls back, his eyes still on the game. His character then falls down a pit, giving Jake a game over. "Dang it!" ---- Finn makes his way to the Candy Kingdom by crossing through the peaceful Cotton Candy Forest. The sweet smell of cotton candy filled his nostrils, putting a smile on his face. He began thinking of what to say to Bubblegum when he got to the Candy Kingdom. He was debating between going right into saying how he felt, or should he bring it up slowly. Finn figured he would bring it up slowly. Going right into it might make things a little awkward. As he went further into the forest, he not only smelled cotton candy, but other types of candy as well, meaning he was close to his destination. Finn walked through the gates to the Candy Kingdom and noticed many candy citizens out and about. The sun was going down, which made the lighting in the Candy Kingdom beautiful. As Finn walked through the kingdom, many candy people waved at him. Whenever Finn or Jake came to the Candy Kingdom, the citizens were always happy to see them, since Finn and Jake made friends with most of them. Finn waved back and saw the gates to Candy Castle guarded by two Banana Guards. "Finn, glad to see you," says one of the guards. "What brings you by?" asks the other. "I came to see Princess Bubblegum; I wanted to ask her something," says Finn, blushing a little at the last part. "Around this time, you can find her in her lab," says the first guard, granting Finn entrance. Finn thanks him and walks into the candy made castle. He saw some familiar faces around the castle: Dr. Ice Cream, Peppermint Butler, Cinnamon Bun, Mr. Cupcake, and Chet, just to name a few. The human eventually finds the door to Bubblegum's lab. He takes a deep breath, stashing the candy and flowers away in his pack. He knocks, waiting for an answer. "It's open," calls a voice from behind the door. Finn smiles and opens the door. Behind it sits Princess Bubblegum's lab. The fair princess of the Candy Kingdom is seen behind a nearby lab station wearing her white lab coat and some goggles. Next to her in a glass case sits her lab rat, Science. Both appear to be examining many chemicals. Finn is amazed that Princess Bubblegum is twenty years old, but still manages to maintain her cute look from the age of eighteen. He remembers her explaining how if she keeps her candy biomass up by eating candy, she's able to maintain her current look, as said when she was eighteen. Bubblegum looks up from the chemicals and smiles. "Oh, hi Finn, what brings you by?" she asks sweetly, writing down something on a clipboard. "Oh, nothing much; just came to see what's going on with you," he replies. "Science and I are examining some chemicals that might help us with an experiment we've been working on for quite some time now." "Which is?" "A solvent that will change the taste of vegetables into candy, but still maintain the health they give." "That sounds awesome." "Indeed; if this experiment is a success, then everyone will eat more vegetables and be much healthier than they are now," says Bubblegum, mixing chemicals together. She looks up, and notices Finn with a blank stare on his face. "Something wrong, Finn?" she asks. He shakes his head. "No, no, I'm fine." Bubblegum smiles and goes back to working with the chemicals. Finn takes a deep breath. "So Princess… do you… like me?" Bubblegum stops and looks up at him. "Finn, you should know by now that of course I like you," she says, smiling a sweet smile at him. "Why do you ask?" "Well," he says, reaching into his pack and taking out the candy and flowers and keeping them behind his back, "I was just making sure." The candy princess looks at him with a confused look on her face. "Finn is there something you wanna tell me?" she asks. "Princess Bubblegum, you are the sweetest girl I have ever met in my life, and I love you." He reveals the chocolate and flowers from behind his back. "Will you go out with me?" Bubblegum nearly drops a vial of chemicals in shock at what Finn had said. She sighs, setting the vial down. "Oh boy, I knew this was coming sooner or later," she mutters. "Well?" asks Finn, anxious for an answer. Bubblegum steps out from behind her lab station, taking off her goggles. She approaches Finn, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Finn, I like you, really, I do, but…" A frown forms on Finn's face. "But what?" he asks, lowering his arms to his side. Bubblegum closes her eyes and sighs. She then opens them and looks straight at Finn. "There is no possible way for us to date. Not just because I'm five years older, but because I've got a kingdom to run. I would have very little time for you." Finn hangs his head. He knew she was right, but just couldn't accept it. "I do sometimes wish that things would go back to when I was thirteen like you. But if I'm too young, then Lemongrab would just take over and put everyone in the dungeon." She does remember, ''thinks Finn. "I appreciate you wanting to date me Finn, but it can never happen; I'm sorry," she says, taking her hand off his shoulder. Finn looks up at her, still frowning. "All right," he says. "I understand; I guess I'll just… go," he says, taking his leave. "I'll see you around?" asks Bubblegum. Finn stops in the doorway. "Yeah," he says with morose, his back to her. He continues to head for the exit of the castle. Bubblegum watches him take his leave, frowning. ---- Finn makes his way out of the Candy Kingdom; sulking over the fact Bubblegum won't date him. He walks past the Tree Fort, not really in the mood to tell Jake what happened. He walks past the Ice Kingdom, wondering if sneaking into the Ice King's lair and messing with the monarch will make him feel better. He decides against it and continues walking. Finn keeps walking until he finds a big tree to sit under. By now, the sun was completely gone and the moon shone brightly in the clear skies of Ooo. Finn sets down the candy and flowers and brings his knees to his chest. He wraps his arms around them buries his head in them. "Why so glum hero?" asks a familiar female voice. Finn's head quickly shoots up and looks around for the source. He looks up and spots Marceline sitting on a tree branch with one pale leg over the other. Her raven hair is tied up into a long ponytail, and she is seen sporting a gray T-shirt with bats in the form of a cyclone, blue jean short shorts that barely reach her thighs, and black rocker boots. He axe-bass is seen sitting next to her. "Oh, hey Marceline," says Finn. Marceline raises a brow in confusion. Normally, Finn's spirits would've lifted at the sight of her, but not this time. She grabs her axe-bass and floats down, taking a seat right next to him. She sets her bass down and brings her knees up to her chest. "Dude, what's with you? You are normally happy to see me, what's the deal?" she asks. She looks over him and sees the candy and flowers. She grabs them and smirks. "Oh, I see what happened. Bonnie rejected you, didn't she?" Finn knew Marceline was able to figure out anyone's problems; he came to realize that she was just that good at it. "…yeah," he admits. "I understand why she can't date me, but I don't think I'll ever be able to get over it." "Well Finn, you gotta learn to accept it. If Bonnibel can't date you, she can't date you. Plus, she's a freaking brain lord; you'd be bored with her in a week," she says. Finn remembers that she had said the exact same thing two years ago when he needed help winning a date with Bubblegum to the movies. "I don't know," sighs Finn. Marceline looks back and forth between Finn and the items in her hand. Using her pyrokinesis, the candy and flowers quickly burst into flames. She turns to Finn, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well I'm gonna help you get over it. Come on, I know what'll help," she says. Marceline grabs her axe-bass and straps it around her. She then takes Finn by his left forearm and takes off into the night, heading straight for the Ice Kingdom. "What're we doing here?" asks Finn. "We're gonna mess with the Ice King," she says, smirking. Marceline reaches the Ice King's open window and peeks in, seeing if he's around. The lonely old ice wizard is seen lying on his stomach on his bed, writing in his diary. "Okay, he's facing the other way. When we go in, sneak under his bed and watch and enjoy," says the vampire queen, removing the band that is keeping her hair in a ponytail. Finn nods and Marceline turns invisible. She flies in, still hanging onto Finn. She lets him go and he slides on the ice, making it under his bed. "Huh, is someone there?" asks the Ice King, sitting up and looking around his icy lair. He sees nothing. "I must be hearing things," he says, getting off his bed and stretching his old, lanky limbs. Off to the side, a penguin enters Ice King's room. He turns around and spots the penguin. "Gunter, was that you earlier?" "Wenk." "Well, I thought I heard something and figured it was nothing." "Wenk wenk." "Maybe Finn and Jake are right, Gunter, I am getting old." Ice King sits on the side of his bed and sighs. Gunter waddles up to him, jumps onto the bed, and pats his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Thank you, Gunter. You wanna role play?" "Wenk." "Great! I'll get the props." Ice King heads over to his bed side table drawer and searches for the props. While he's doing that, Gunter slowly begins rising into the air. He begins flapping his arms around, confused. "Okay, the beard is a little dusty, but I'm sure you'll be-" He stops mid-sentence when he sees Gunter floating in the air. "Gunter, who told you you could fly?" "Wenk wenk wenk!" "What do you mean you're not doing this on your own?" Loud clanging is now heard. Ice King turns around and sees one of his drum sticks floating around his icy prison and hitting the bars. He then notices his computer, keyboard, easy chair, and skins and tubs floating around the room. Icicles begin falling from the ceiling, bursting upon impact with the floor. Ice King screams in terror while trying to avoid falling icicles. Finn peeks out from under the bed and can't help but chuckle a little. Ice King is now cowering in a corner as his things and Gunter float around the room. His crown slowly floats off his head and puts itself on Gunter's head, as well as the beard prop. Gunter then floats over to Ice King. "Wenk." Ice King screams with fear while trying to find a better place to hide. He goes for the exit, but his skins and tubs quickly put themselves in the door way. Ice King backs up with fear, shaking like a leaf. He then feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Marceline with her hair acting as tentacles, holding his belongings and Gunter. Her eyes turn red and she bares her fangs, hissing at him and showing off her serpent tongue. Ice King screams in fear until he faints. Marceline cackles with glee and drops everything. Her hair goes back to being normal as she pulls out the band that holds her hair into a ponytail. Finn crawls out from under the bed, a smile on his face. "So, how was that?" asks Marceline, putting the band back in her hair, making a ponytail once more. "It was funny, but wasn't enough." "Hmm… come on," she says, grabbing his forearm and flying off into the night, leaving the Ice King knocked out and a bearded Gunter, who is poking at him. ---- Marceline was determined to help Finn forget about Bubblegum not wanting to date him. Their next stop was with a pack of running wolves. She dropped Finn onto one of the wolves' back; it continued running without realizing Finn was on its back. Marceline landed on the back of a wolf that was closest to the one Finn was on. The two rode off into the night, the wind in their faces. After that, Marceline took Finn to help her feed. She managed to get another chuckle out of Finn when they scared Marceline's victim to death, making him think the vampire queen wanted his soul. She then took him to the Music Kingdom, where they jammed out to their hearts content. Afterwards, they went to a hillside to lie down and watch the stars. Marceline looks over at Finn. "So, how do you feel?" she asks, supporting herself up with her elbow. "Well, I thought it would take months, even years, to get over Princess Bubblegum, but you managed to help me get over her in a matter of hours," says Finn, looking over at her. Marceline smiles and sits up, scotching closer to Finn. "Glad I was able to help." Finn sits up and the two continue looking at the stars. After a few moments of silence, Finn looks over at her. "Hey, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Who was your first love?" Marceline stares at him, taking in what the boy had just asked. "Well," she finally says, "I guess it would've had to been the Vampire King." "What was it like?" "What was what like?" "What was it like dating him?" "Well, at first it was real nice. I hadn't known he was the Vampire King until one of his vassals came up to us on one of our dates. From that day on, he was… different from when we first met. At that point, I knew I had to end it off." "Why?" "In my opinion, Kings are the worst type of guy to get involved with. All they want is a queen to rule by their side so they can become supreme rulers. Then, one night, he asked if I would marry him. I would've said no, but I figured I could seize this moment and become the one and only vampire queen. So I said yes, and he turned me on our wedding day. Then, when we were alone, he told me the only reason he married me was so he wouldn't lose his king status. So, I ended his pitiful undead life." "That's pretty intense, Marceline," says Finn. "But what was it like when you two first met." "Well, I was making my way home one night, and he took me for a poor defenseless, homeless girl. He attacked, but I fended him off. Then, he tricked me and wrapped his hand around my neck, lifting me into the air. We looked into each other's eyes and instead of killing me, released me and gently took my hands. He said something romantic and we kissed." She looks over at Finn, who had been looking at her the whole time. They look into each other's eyes. Marceline takes a quick glance down and notices her hand on Finn's, which causes her to blush. "Kinda like… right now." Finn goes to say something, until a scream for help is heard. He gets up and pulls his sword out of his pack. "Come on, let's go." Marceline nods, grabbing her axe-bass. They head east and find a village of house people cowering in fear of a large three headed Why-Wolf beast. Each head only has one eye, but is much stronger than the average one headed or two headed Why-Wolf. "Hey, step away from those housies!" yells Finn, who is charging at it. The beast turns around and howls loudly. He then attempts to swat Finn away, but he jumps and stabs the Why-Wolf's hand. It howls with pain and goes to slam Finn onto the ground. He acts fast and quickly climbs onto the top of the hand and removes his sword. He jumps off and watches as it slams its hand on the ground with nothing to smash. Marceline flies at the beast and slashes the Why Wolf's stomach, leaving a big gash. The Why-Wolf forms a fist and punches Marceline to the ground. She hits it hard, but simply brushes herself off, as if the landing was nothing to her. Finn rushes toward the beast again, dodging every punch and swing the Why-Wolf delivers. Finn reaches its left foot and stabs it, hindering the beast's movement. The Why-Wolf then slashes Finn, leaving a cut on his arm. It then punches him in the gut, sending him into a tree, knocking him out. "FINN!" cries Marceline she turns to the Why-Wolf and flies up to the middle head, slashing the eye with her axe-bass. It howls in pain louder than before and attempts to swat her away, but fails. Marceline then bites down on the snout of the middle head, causing more pain to it. The Why-Wolf quickly grabs her and throws her to the ground. She is then kicked into a nearby tree. She tries to get up, but is too injured to. The Why-Wolf walks over to her, an evil grin on all three faces. It goes to slash her, and she closes her eyes. "Keep you paws away from the Queen!" cries a voice. The Why-Wolf turns around and sees a now conscious Finn charging at the beast. He jumps and stabs the Why-Wolf in the chest, causing it to fall over, dead. Finn lands in front of Marceline, panting. He stashes his sword away and walks over to her, wincing with every step. "You all right, Marceline?" "Yeah, I'm fine," she replies. Finn kneels down beside her and takes out a first aid kit. He begins tending to any wound Marceline got during the battle. She was amazed that he was tending to her petty injuries and not his own injuries, which are much greater then hers. "Finn, what about your wounds; they are far greater than mine." "Other's injuries always come before mine," says Finn. Marceline was touched. She had never met someone in her undead life that put other's injuries before their own. After he finished tending to her, she watched in amazement as Finn tended to his own wounds. Once finished, he puts the first aid kit away and tries to get up, but winces in pain. "Finn, you're not in any condition to be walking about at the moment; how about I take you home?" offers Marceline. Finn knew she was right, yet again. "Yeah, okay," he says. Marceline gets up and straps her axe-bass around herself. She then picks Finn up bridal style. She figured carrying him by his forearm was a bad idea because of his injuries. Along the way, Finn nuzzled he head into Marceline's chest. The vampire queen looked down and gave a small smile. They reached the Tree Fort and flew in through an open window to Finn and Jake's bedroom. Jake is seen sleeping, mumbling something about Lady Rainicorn. Marceline sets Finn down on his bed. "Thanks for helping me getting over Bubblegum," whispers Finn. "Don't mention it," Marceline whispers back. "Guess I'll catch you later." "Later." Marceline goes to fly out the window, but stops and turns back to Finn. As he gets into his sleeping bag, Marceline floats over to him and plants a quick kiss on his lips, quickly flying out the window soon after. Finn sits there with a confused look on his face. He eventually figures it was one of Marceline's mind games. He quickly falls asleep, dreaming of a world filled with adventure and Marceline'.'''